One of the better ways of attaching a wire end to a pin on a socket type of contact is by crimping the contact to the wire. In some operations the contacts are individually joined to a feed belt, however a preferred method from a cost standpoint utilizes a vibratory bowl type of feeder where the contacts are placed in a bowl which is vibrated to bulk feed the contacts.
The size of the contacts may present a problem when the connectors are small. This often presents difficulty in ensuring all the wire ends enter the contact, instead of separating to leave some of the wires outside. The small contacts are also easily bent which can present problems in automatic handling.